enchanted
by rumor.williams
Summary: Audrey hotchner is a very curious person, one night she asks emily how she and hotch met/ fell in love... this is what i imagined hope you like. taylor swift-enchanted


This is how I imagined Emily and Hotch meeting and falling in love, I know that if this were to happen it would have been like 20 years ago but there are things in this that didn't exist in the 90's. please read and review, hope you like.

Luke Audrey Hotchner new almost everything they wished to know. They knew how to profile strangers after their twelve almost thirteen years living as the children of two top BAU profiler and most anything else. But the one thing, that one question never answered was how their parents met. Not that Luke cared at all, but Audrey wanted to know every moment in perfect detail.

Audrey sat at the piano banging on the keys. "Audrey, please stop and just practice." Emily yelled for the kitchen as she dried the last of the dinner plates.

"But Mom I've been sitting here for over an hour." Audrey wined back as she slammed her elbows down on the piano and causing a loud ruckus. "Mommy, how did you meet Daddy?" she questioned eagerly.

"Where did that come from?"

"You always tell me stories but that one I don't recall." Audrey explained then she made her way to the coach and flopped down hugging her arms around a fluffy Duke (a golden retriever she had gotten for her eleventh birthday) who laid there contently asleep.

"Oh, it's a very long story." Emily sighted as she leant against the living room door frame.

"Mom s'il vous plait!" Audrey bagged with a quivering lip and thought irresistible puppy dog eyes.

"Well okay. You know the Taylor Swift song enchanted?" she scooted duke of the coach taking his place in Audrey's arms.

"Of course I do I'm obsessed and who doesn't?" she said looking up at her mother in a sassy how do you know that kind of way.

"Well our story kind of went like that."

"That song doesn't really end well. The last lines are please don't be in love with someone else, please don't have somebody waiting on you. That doesn't sound like love to me."

"just listen." She snap as she began…

Flash back

* * *

There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old, tired place lonely place  
Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy  
Vanished when I saw your face

Emily was standing in the middle of a ballroom; it was one of her mother's benefits. Her high heels clicked against the ivory marble floors as her mother waved her over to meet the Italian ambassador. They made jokes she really didn't find funny but she laughed none the less and then listened to how 'happy' her mother was that she had been accepted at year for the past two year. She put on a fake smile for she hated attending things like this they where boring and she had better things to be doing like studding so she would pass university and maybe make her mother proud. She was about to leave when her eyes caught thought of the most gorgeous man she had ever seen.

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

* * *

Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette  
Starts to make its way to me  
The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks  
Like passing notes in secrecy

His eyes caught her causing her to blush. She quickly turned her head trying to find a way to escape as he made his way across the ballroom to her. He reached out his hand with a smile, "hi I'm Aaron."

She bit her smile nervously "hi I'm Emily." Their conversation didn't for Emily kept getting caught up in his eyes or his smile or even the way he laughed at her not so funny jokes. He was just to handsome it was Impossible to look at him without getting completely lost. "Come dance with me Aaron" she said pulling on his arm as a new song began to play.

He let out a tiny chuckle as he backed away "I can't dance."

"Me nether, but it's fun!" she said Tugging on his arm again. He finally let in to her game

And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"Making me smile. It was nice meeting you Aaron." She said simply before whisking away up to her room to fantasias about this wonderful night.

"you too Emily"

* * *

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

The next night Emily sat at the dinner table staring at her food and pocking it with her fork. She couldn't eat, she could only think about her lovely encounter with the man of her dreams. She kept picturing herself in his arms smiling in sheer happiness. 'Could he be the one?' she thought as she took as sip of water. A dark figure passed over her shoulder causing her thoughts to chatter. She looked up at see the ambassador standing behind her. "Hello mother." turning her head over the left shoulder.

"Good evening Emily." she said seating herself at the other end of the table with an abundance of papers in her hand. "Did you enjoy yourself last night?" she didn't know how to mention what she saw the past night between her daughter and one of her kind of security guards. She was hoping Emily would bring it up in conversation so they could have something to talk about for once.

"Yes mother." Emily looked down at her plate with a smile as she remembered his face. 'Those dimples are so cute' she thought.

"I saw you dancing with Aaron." She said giving her daughter a nervous but cheeky grin.

"You know Aaron?"

"Yes, he works for me. He's a nice man so is his fiancée. She is very beautiful." She was only trying to worn Emily that he was already taken, but I was too late she had fallen in love with Aaron Hotchner and there was no going back now.

"He's in engaged?" she buttered out loudly in her mother's face as she stood from her seat. Her heart sank and she felt as if she were about to through up. The pleasant grin on her face disappeared and water began to pour from her eyes as she ran up the stairs to her room in tears.

* * *

The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?  
I wonder 'til I'm wide awake  
Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say

She laid her for hours in on her bed crying into her pillow. She sobs penetrated the door quietly causing all the maids and butlers to knock on the door hoping they could comfort her. Her heart was broken, crushed in to a million pieces at the hands of her prince charming. "Why didn't he tell me? Was he even wearing a ring?' she questioned over and over again but every time she thought back to last night she would get al caught up in how beautiful his eyes were of how cute it was when he would cover his smile with his hand trying to make it look like her wasn't having too much fun dancing and talking to her. The house sounded silent as she turned over in her bed to check the time 'two am already." She thought trying to close her eyes. She tossed and turned flopping over her comforter but there was no way she could sleep with all this on her mind so she got out of bed and paced around her room. She wished he was standing at her door, she withed this Hayley didn't excite and most of all she wished her was single.

* * *

It was enchanting to meet you  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you

"Wait,wait,wait you said this was how you fell in love. Falling in love is that moment when you BOTH felt that special something for one and other. If daddy was in love with Hayley then he couldn't have been in love with you too." Audrey blurted out as she stood up quickly. She eyes wide with confusion.

Emily shook her head with a little smile beginning to stretch across her face. "I think that's enough for tonight."

"Unfair." She huffed as she stomped of to her room.

"Love you too sweetie goodnight." She yelled after her daughter as she blew her a kiss.

* * *

N/A should I keep writing

Please review! reviews make me smile as big as the sun (and that huge if you ask me). so PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
